Yes, Sensei?
by Miyuku-tan
Summary: AU.Misaki is in quite a pinch: His teacher, Usami-sensei, seems to be disgusted by Misaki. Picking on him and embarassing him in front of his class. But what is his real intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :] This is my first fanfic, I've been thinking about posting my fics for a while. And now I've finally gathered the courage to post this. I'm open for critique. But please accept the fact that English is not my native C: And also, my friend requested this story. This means there is a possibility for lemon. Heeh! Rating may go up. Oh well. Here goes:**

"Damn brats! Pay attention!" Misaki woke up from his daydreaming when a piece of chalk hit his head. Brushing the white dust off his hair, he noticed the tall silver haired man with his arms crossed. Misaki noticed that the older man was staring at him, including the rest of his class. Some of the girls were whispering, and he could hear the manly chuckles from the boys. '_Damn, why can't this bastard just leave me alone?' _Misaki thought as he wanted to avoid eye contact with the older mans violet eyes. "Sleeping in my class is not allowed. You of all people should understand this." Misaki rested his chin in his hand, looking up at his teacher. Still avoiding his eyes. " Detention."

Misaki quickly stood up, yelling. "HAH? You can't do that! You old man!" The man grabbed the chalk that had hit Misaki's head, and went down to the blackboard. " Listen to me you jerk!" Misaki was furious. '_God, i want to punch this bastard!'_

"Listen, unless you want me to tell the principal about your behavior, you better shut your trap!" The silver haired man said while he was flipping through an old literature book. Misaki sat down, his face still red from the embarrassment and muttered " Yes, Usami-sensei".

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The classroom was completely empty except for two people. Takahashi Misaki and Usami-sensei. Misaki was still mad at the older man, but the last thing he wanted to do was to face that creepy principal, Haruhiko Usami. He knew that the man was looking at him in inappropriate ways. Misaki shivered at the thought. Haruhiko was Usami-sensei's older brother. They didn't look like each other at all, but their behavior was pretty much the same. They were both possessive, and they wanted each others properties.

Haruhiko never wanted to be the principal. But he felt like there was no other choice since his younger brother decided to stay with literature. Writing novels as a hobby and teaching brats like me literature.

"Hey." Usami-sensei looked at Misaki from his desk, making him blush a little. "W-what?" Misaki wanted to avoid eye-contact, looking at his lap instead of the older mans purple eyes. "Come up here." His face was calm, with a small smirk painting his face. He stood next to the blackboard. Handing a piece of chalk to Misaki.

'_he is probably going to teach me some crappy literature'_ Misaki thought as he stood up from his desk

When Misaki was about to grab the chalk from the older mans hand, Usami-sensei suddenly grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled him close. Holding the younger boys waist. Misaki blushed furiously. 'what the hell?'. Usami-sensei whispered in his ear, " I am going to teach you something."

**Sooo? What do you think so far? :D Review pweaaase C:**


	2. Rewind

**Thank you all so much reviewing Q_Q I never thought someone would actually pay attention. My friend just forced me to post something, and gosh I am so happy xD. **

**I noticed a small mistake ( though I'll probably be doing LOADS ) I wrote " a brat like me" when the story is in third person. Oopsie!**

**Also, for the last time i want to mention that English is not my native language. There is a huge possibility I'll be doing lots grammar mistakes and so on. I'm also new to this site.**

'**Usami-sensei' is now 'Akihiko' in third person. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than the last one C:**

**Thank you all for the tips and critique ; A;. **

Chapter 2

Misaki was in a very uncomfortable position. He was staring at Akihiko with wide fearfull eyes, his body and mind was utterly confused. Not knowing how to react, or what to say. His heart was beating rapidly, and his pale skin was not able to hide his blush.

" I am going to teach you something…" Akihiko whispered in a deep, seducing voice. The feeling of Akihiko's breath against Misaki's ear made the teen shiver.

"W-what..?" Misaki stuttered.

Misaki felt a cold hand traveling from his waist to under his shirt. Akihiko felt like the boy's warm skin was melting his cold hands. Leaning forward , Akihiko closed the distance between the two.

…Almost.

Misaki used his free hand to push Akihiko's face far from his. His eyes shut.

"Don't."

Akihiko sighed and licked Misaki's hand, making the boy shudder. Misaki quickly opened his eyes, revealing his emerald green orbs and pulled his hand back. Trying to dry off the saliva on his hand, rubbing it on his pants.

"Eww! Why did you do that?"

Akihiko looked at the teen with his normal stare, resting his hand on his hip. (1)

"Brats should listen to their supervisors. Especially brats like you." He snickered. He grabbed Misaki's hand and licked it again.

"And this brat needs his punishment". He looked into Misaki's big, green eyes, unable to look away.

Misaki felt uncomfortable again. His heart was beating so fast.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'  
_ "Usami-sensei, please stop. I already told you. I don't—"

Misaki was cut off by a horrid sound from outside. It was professor Kamijou who had managed to lose his papers on the ground. "Ah! Crap!" Hiroki bent down and picked up his papers. Akihiko growled and let go of Misaki's hand. Misaki took the opportunity to grab his bag and leave the classroom.

'_After what just happened, I don't think I can look at Usami-sensei the same way ever again' _

_And with that, he went home. Not wanting to face tomorrow._

" Dammit, Hiroki! " Akihiko yelled from the window. Hiroki ignored Akihiko's complaining and continued with his of the papaers were already dirtied. He noticed a shoe print on one of the papers. "Hey you goddamn brats! Don't just stomp on the papers!" waving his fist in the air, the students backed off.

When he opened the door to his office, Akihiko was already sitting at his desk. Going through a map he found lying on the floor.

"Ah, that's probably one of professor Miyagi's students." He said while pointing at the map Akihiko was holding.

Akihiko sighed and looked at the papers inside of the map. There was a picture of a young boy with chocolate brown hair. A small, cute smile was making his eyes stand out even more.

"Misaki…"

"Did you say something?" Hiroki asked as he was doing his own personal research through Miyagi's bookshelf.

"Ah...no, nothing" Akihiko said while scratching his head.

"It's actually one of my students." He said, rubbing his forehead. What was that file doing there anyway?

Akihiko's violet eyes grew wide as he noticed that the teen's parents died in a car accident 10 years ago.

'_Ten years? Does that mean…they died when he was eight?"_

His eyes grew even wider, his chest tightened. What was this unfamiliar feeling? He just wanted to tease Misaki a little bit for not paying attention in his class. But somehow he felt like he had to be there for him.

" _Is there something special about that student of yours?" Hiroki asked as he was looking at the file Akihiko was reading. He noticed the name ' Misaki'._

"_Takahashi Misaki? Isn't he diminutive (2) or something?" Hiroki teased._

"_Unlike your lover." Akihiko teased back. "Misaki is just a little bit short."_

_Hiroki blushed. Clenching his fists, he yelled;_

" _S-shut up, Bakahiko! Nowaki is just tall! It doesn't matter anyway! It's not like that student is your lover or anything!" Hiroki was unaware of his won words._

Akihiko sighed. He stood up from his desk, bringing the information about Misaki with him.

"_No."_

_Not yet._

Misaki was home in his apartment, doing the dishes. The living room was tiny but neat. His homework literature books on the small table. A shelf with only a few books and his old television in between. Misaki knew the apartment was small, but he found it rather neat. There was no need for him to have a huge place all for himself. A nice bed with access to dreamland and a kitchen big enough was all he needed. Even when was supposed to focus on his chores, his mind kept repeating that scene that happened in the classroom earlier that day.

His heartbeat was so loud it could probably attempt kickboxing. His head was filled with so many confusing thoughts. The small scene that happened in his classroom was stuck on replay in his head. It's like a broken tape. It keeps replaying, replaying and replaying. Unable to fix the blurry parts.

_Thadump_

'_No. Definitely not. There was no way, no way in HELL he was gay! Usami-sensei is just perverted and obnoxious! There is absolutely nothing about him that could—'_

_Thadump_

_Akihiko's big cold hands, touching his young pale skin._

_Thadump_

_His violet eyes, the color of a Harebell._(3)

_Thadump_

_Akihiko's face…closer and closer…_

'_Wait a minute! That bastard tried to kiss me!"_

Misaki did not regret his decision. He knew that rejecting Akihiko was the right thing to do. A kiss could mean so much. So many feelings involved in just a small touch on the lips. So many precious feelings.

Feelings Akihiko was not taking seriously.

Misaki looked at his hand. The hand Akihiko licked. Misaki gritted his teeth as he remembered how it happened. How reckless of him!

His touch…

'_I can still feel his touch'. _

'_I can still feel his cold hands on my waist'_

Misaki shook his head. He decided to watch television to replace his thoughts about Akihiko. But the screen was only showing him the scene of what had happened earlier.

His breath was trapped in his throat. Akihiko could not erase what he had done to the young boy.

'_Life would be so much better backwards '_

Misaki's eyes were swollen from watching television all night, which was made it hard to read the blackboard. Reading slowly to himself in his mind ' maaa…shh-ooo'.

"If you can't see the blackboard, get some glasses. Don't squint your eyes. You look pathetic."

Akihiko was wearing glasses himself and a navy blue V-neck. There was no shirt underneath; you could almost see his broad chest perfectly. In his hand was another literature book, a pen between his forefinger and thumb. In his other hand was a piece of chalk, soon to be throwed at someone. _'Those hands almost raped a kid the other night.'_

Misaki was shocked by his own thoughts.

'_What the hell am i—'_

"Sorry to interrupt"

Usami Haruhiko was standing next to the blackboard, and Akihiko was slightly pissed.

"Atchoo!"

"What are you doing here?" Akihiko growled. He looked at Misaki. As soon as their eyes met, Misaki could feel the heat rise from his feet to his cheeks. Haruhiko looked at Misaki as well.

" I want to have a talk with this student" he pointed at Misaki.

"Eh? Me?" Everyone's attention was now at Misaki.

"Yes, you. My office. Now."

Misaki stood up from his desk. "What the hell did i do _now_?" Unfortunately his breath was still stuck in his throat. He practically croaked.

Akihiko rubbed his forehead, took off his glasses and threw the chalk at Misaki.

" Alright, everyone just forget what happened and continue with your work!" He pointed at everyone with his literature book. Akihiko sighed and sat down at his desk continuing with his papers. He watched as Misaki left, comforting his head.

'_Haruhiko, you better keep your hands of him!"_

**Somehow, i feel like i rushed this. I spent the whole day working on this chapter. I tried to make this a little bit longer. Hopefully i didn't fail.**

**(1)- I'm not so sure, but that's usually what women do. Lol. **

**(2)- Any case you didn't know, diminutive means short, tiny and well...Misaki.**

**(3)- Harebell was the only flower i could think of that would describe Usagi's eyes. It's definitely my favorite flower. If you haven't seen a harebell, I suggest you should google it . :3**

**I'm going to explain a bit more about Haruhiko and Akihiko in the next chapter.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites! I hope I'm going to receive more x3.**


	3. I need your HELP!

**Alright, I'm stuck. I don't know what to do next, therefore I am asking you guys for help. And you're probably thinking Why not ask your friends?" Well, you see. The only reply I get is " It's too short." or "I don't know, don't ask me."**

**Ah, well. Here's the options:**

**Make this an all couples story. I've received about 5 or 6 PM's from people telling me how much they would like to see the egoist and terrorist couples in the teacher-student relationship. I already have an idea for terrorist. Dunno bout egoist * sob sob*.**

**Finish the next chapter and start working on the next couple. ( Includes sexual harassment yay! :D )**

**Don't make any changes at all.**

**Ahh, seriously guys. I need your help. I never thought I would end up like this, but I guess I was wrong. I'm really stuck now XD**

**If I get enough answers the next chapter will be up on Tuesday, maybe Wednesday. **


	4. The caterpillar that got stuck

…**Be aware of typos…i tried. None of my friends are fluent with English, so I don't really have anyone to correct my mistakes except for myself XD. I didn't bother to edit this time, and especially since it's…uh *checks* lol0 2:45 XD._. So there is going to be****A LOT****of mistakes this time. Maybe I'll edit it later.**

In front of him was the school principal, Usami Haruhiko. The man offered Misaki to sit down,but Misaki simply ignored the man's hospitality. Instead, he was pretending to be interested in the bookshelf with different kinds of literature.

Haruhiko looked at Misaki with a straight face. " I want to talk to you about my brother."

"Eh?" Misaki tensed.

He knows what happened? How is that possible?

He looked at haruhiko. The old man was just standing there with a smirk on his face. _'he is so conceited'_Misaki thought. Wait…

Did Akihiko tell him?

Akihiko only did those _things_ to Misaki because he wanted him to get suspended? Misaki's heart skipped a beat at his own thoughts. His chest tightened, making it hard to breathe.

' _these damn feelings are making me sick.'_

" you're only a burden to Akihiko."

" Eh?"

A burden to Akihiko?

Misaki drowned himself in his own thoughts, unconsciously staring at the bookshelf.

"I think you should stay away from him" Haruhiko's words brought Misaki back to reality, but the teen only looked at him with a crooked smile.

Misaki laughed nervously."Ahaha, what are you talking about? He didn't—"

"You probably know that me and my brother want each other's properties." Haruhiko interrupted Misaki, giving the teen a small glare. Misaki tensed right at the spot.

Misaki quickly grabbed a book from the bookshelf and opened it. Pretending to be interested in the nonsense that was written on the page, avoiding eye contact. What the hell was this man up to?

Misaki flipped the pages; he nervously licked his lips as Haruhiko grabbed Misaki's shoulder and whispered;

" Misaki…I want you."

Haruhiko quickly grabbed Misaki's wrist and pinned them above his head, making the teen shudder violently.

"W-what…? Haruhiko-san?"

Misaki gasped as Haruhiko rubbed his hand up Misaki's thighs and squeezed his ass. The book fell from Misaki's hands. Looking into Haruhikos eyes with fear, expecting the worse. Misaki felt his eyes tearing up. Every touch from those hands were disgusting.

_It's not the same._

"S-stop it" Misaki stuttered. But Haruhiko only kept going. A light, cold kiss was planted on Misaki's neck, making the teen shudder even more.

….

A big noise came from outside the door to Haruhiko's office. Haruhiko loosened his grip, but he didn't let go of Misaki just yet.

"Hey! You big jerk! Misaki is going to miss his classes!" Akihiko knocked furiously on the door.

"I am busy." Haruhiko groaned. He looked at Misaki's tear stained face. His chest tightened at the sight of those red, swollen eyes.

Then the door suddenly slammed open, revealing a pissed of Akihiko. Both Haruhiko and Misaki were too shocked to move.

Misaki's arms were pinned above his head with Haruhiko's arm wrapped around his waist. Tears were leaking from his eyes and his cheeks were bright red, but when realization hit him his whole face was a different shade of red.

" Akih-!" Haruhiko was cut off when Akihiko suddenly punched him with all his might. He let go of Misaki's wrist, but they were suddenly captured again by Akihiko's grasp. Haruhiko watched as Akihiko ran off with Misaki.

'_Damn it.'_

….

Misaki panted heavily, clutching the fabric of his jeans for support. He studied the room andnoticed white beds and medicine cabinets.

Is this the nurse's office?

He noticed that Akihiko was practically holding his hand.

" Would you let go already?" Misaki tried to free himself from Akihiko's grasp, but Akihiko grabbed Misaki's other arm and pinned him against the wall.

_Déjà vu_

He felt blood rise to his cheeks when Akihiko was staring into to those green beautiful orbs.

"Tell me." There was no sign of emotion on Akihiko's face… except for anger.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he said nervously. Misaki was well-aware of what Akihiko was talking about.

"You know what I mean. Even though you literally gave me a live performance, I want to know what he said before he did THAT" His grip tightened as he watched the boy squirmed beneath him. How could possibly inform Akihiko about all of those embarrassing things Haruhiko told him?

"U-Usami-sensei! That hurts!" Akihiko didn't like the desperate tone in Misaki's voice and felt slightly bad for hurting him like this, but he needed his answer.

"Nothing happened, I swear!" Misaki lied. Akihiko knew that the boy was lying and he was going to find out. Apparently he had to use his own small tricks to make him speak the let go of Misaki and watched him as he sat down on one of the creaky beds. The bed revealed a disturbing sound as the boy leaned against the mattress. Akihiko locked the door and grabbed one of the wheelchairs and sat down while he folded his arms.

"I want to talk to you about your behavior in class. I do not allow anyone to sleep, and you are no exception!"

Misaki frowned. And now he wants to talk about school?

"I'm sorry, sensei."

Akihiko sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "You enter dreamland more often than necessary! Don't you get any sleep at all?"

Misaki massaged the back of his neck and laughed nervously. " Ah…well..you see—"

"You would look cute in a dress though" Akihiko interrupted. (*A/N: Where I live, it's not Alice in wonderland but Alice in dreamland :D Besides, Alice was dreaming when she entered wonderland xD)

"HUH?" Misaki yelled as he blushed furiously." So I'm Alice?"

Akihiko gently smiled "Of course." Misaki felt as if his heart was going to burst when he found the older man smiling.

"If I am Alice, then you have to be the caterpillar." Misaki teased. If Akihiko was going to say such silly things to Misaki, he could might as well join him.

"Excuse me? And how does the caterpillar resemble me? I don't smo—" He was cut off when Misaki suddenly stood up from the bed. "Oh yes, you do! I've seen you and Miyagi-sensei smoking near the containers!" (1)

Akihiko was slightly shocked; he thought no one else knew except Hiroki.

"Oh? Are you saying that you've been watching me all this time?" A perverted smile appeared on his face as Akihiko stood up from the wheelchair. A crimson red color appeared on Misaki's cheek. He looked at his feet to hide is blush.

"What? You wish! Pervert!"

Akihiko took a step toward Misaki and Misaki backed off, but fell on the creaky bed with Akihiko over him.

Akihiko grabbed the boy's cheek and kissed him gently. Misaki struggled for a few seconds, but the older man was just too strong. He relaxed into the kiss and, unconsciously, wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck, deepening the kiss. Akihiko gently licked Misaki's lower lip demanding access. Misaki slowly opened his mouth as Akihiko inserted his tongue.

Akihiko broke the kiss allowing them both to inhale oxygen. They both gasped or air and panted heavily, but Akihiko quickly captured the younger boy's lips once again.

"Usa—mmm…"

"What a fierce heartbeat" Akihiko snickered.

"Stop it…!" Misaki panted. He knew where this was going, he tried to escape but Akihiko captured his wrists.

'_There is only one way out!'_

Akihiko nearly choked when he suddenly felt a humongus pain in his crotch. He wriggled at the pain and let go of Misaki.

Misaki quickly stood up with a flushed face and yelled; "Enough is enough!"

Akihiko landed on the floor, the pain between his legs was unbearable for him to stand up. He groaned as he watched Misaki grab his bag while he quickly unlocked the door.

There was something else than Akihiko's crotch that was aching with pain.

**I bet Misaki's wrists must be sore. LOL SORRY. This sucks, I was working on this from 22.34 to 03:55 XD. And just because Akihiko's nickname is 'Usagi- doesn't mean he is the rabbit ; u; I think the caterpillar fits him. XD**

**(1)- Theres containers at my school D: It's like the teacher's favorite place to smoke.**

**Yes, Akihiko gotz kicked in dah bawlz.**

**I was actually going to write the sex scene, but I knew it would take a lot of time. And I promised that I would upload it today-I didn't bother to edit this time, sorry about the nonsense :].**

**By the way, if you have any suggestions, or if there's anything you would like to see in this story just say so! ****I appreciate your suggestions!**


	5. Reading in between the lines

**I am still not sure about the all couples thing…xD I am Working on a LONG Aikawa oneshot too. (and it seems stupid, so I probably won't post it )Excuse my mistakes. **

**THANK YOU FOR 50+ REVIEWS :D And this was my first fic too ; u; *sobs* it's 00:00 atm...**

**Oh, and by the way…I am sorry if some of you thought I was using your idea for chapter 3 without giving you credit. The truth is, you all pretty much knew what was going to happen …so I twisted the end a 'lil bit xD**

Hiroki nearly fell of his chair when the door suddenly slammed open.

Hiroki froze when he saw Akihiko's face. He was obviously pained and he could barely walk.

"You know, the funny way you're walking is rather entertaining."He smirked at him.

"C-can't..stand." Akihiko groaned in pain and fell to his knees as he held his aching groin.

"H-hey! What's wrong?" Hiroki ran over to Akihiko and placed a hand on his shoulder. Akihiko bit his lower lip and shot Hiroki a death glare. Hiroki blushed slightly blushed when he noticed that Akihiko's hands were…comforting his private place.

"Are you alright?"

"…Just give me some ice."

….

"Excuse me…"

Misaki jumped when he heard a soft voice from behind. He had left the school immediately after the little 'incident' with his teacher…again. He faked a smile and turned around to face the customer.

"Yes?"

Green eyes met dark brown. The young girl in front of him blushed when Misaki smiled at her. She grabbed her long hair and nervously stroked it with her hands. Her lips were thick with a natural rosy-color, big nougat brown eyes and apple-red cheeks.

"I..uhm-I" She stuttered.

Misaki was smiling like a huge fool. He had been staring at the blushing girl for 3 minutes and the corners of his mouth were getting really tired from smiling so much. His eyes wandered down to her chest, his eyes widened when he noticed her chest.

"What'cha looking at, Misaki-kun?" Misaki woke up from his hypnosis when he felt something warm rest on his shoulder. A tall man was standing next to Misaki, smirking with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

The girl resisted the urge to bite her knuckles due to stress, but as she looked at the taller man in front of her she immediately took a step back.

"Y'kno…my Misaki is still young and he has work to do…so you better hurry up before his shift is over." The older man smirked.

"Erm…I have to go!" The girl ran out of the shop.

When the girl was out of sight, Misaki sighed. He was glad his boss was able to stop him from groping those big breasts. Misaki looked up at his boss that was oh-so-proud because he was able to help Misaki, and smiled.

"Thank you, Ryoga-san!" Misaki' s bright smile faded when a strong hand left his shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"Ouch! Ryoga-san! That hurts!" Misaki whined. This only encouraged Ryoga, he chuckled as the boy was massaging his head with a faint blush.

"W-what is it?"

When Ryoga noticed the boy's confused expression, he grabbed Misaki's red cheeks and played with them like they were some kind of rubber toys.

"Misaki, you are so cute!" He said with a tiny 'fangirl squeal'.

"Huh?" Misaki tilted his head to the side, trying to convey the message to his boss that he was utterly confused.

"You look like a girl, you know that?"

Unfortunately, Ryoga said the last sentence louder than necessary, and every single girl in the shop looked at Misaki and pondered about his looks and features.

Then a boy in his mid twenties stood up and shouted;"he is a _man? _AHWW,DAMN!" He groaned loudly.

Ryoga chuckled at Misaki's red face. _Of course he wasn't aware of this _he thought.

"Hey, Misaki…meet me outside of the shop tomorrow."

"Eh? What-" Misaki asked.

"You'll see." Ryoga interrupted. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and messed up the boy's hair once again.

_This is going to be fun. _He smirked as Misaki slapped his hand.

**Short, yes I know. SORRY, LOTS OF MISTAKES :D**

**I'll TRY to update everyday. I am stuck in the middle of nowhere for 7 days and I have nothing to do. Besides I can't use the internet 'till after five **

**Review? :D**


End file.
